


Heat

by hlwim



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlwim/pseuds/hlwim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The environmentals are out.  Kaidan has a unique solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Kaidan curls around the flutter of her moving body: fingers unfurling, legs stretching, feet twisting beneath the sheets.

“Stop,” he whispers, drawing out the vowel against her neck. She shivers but finishes the rotation, a sinuous undulation that rolls from her hips to her shoulders, until she’s turned over completely, and her head is tucked beneath his chin.

“Can’t make me,” she promises, and her lips brush his throat with each little pucker. He draws a slow hand up the arc of her spine, lingering between each slight indentation of flesh across bone. “What time is it?”

“Like you care.”

His hand continues its errant journey, making a sudden turn at her clavicle and winding down.

“I—”

She gasps and gives a little _mmm_ of pleasure as his fingers flicker over her breasts and then disengage, continuing ever lower.

“Care,” she finishes, breathless, as he shifts, bringing his leg up between her knees. The blanket tangles around them a little tighter, and her lips press firmly against the curve of his neck. His fingers find the curls covering her wet sex, but he holds back, leaning his head down on the pillow, resting his mouth just above her ear.

“I think the environmentals are out again.”

His hand splays out across her abdomen, fingertips just brushing her mound. Her hips push upward against him, and her hands slide across his back. He feels her warm, ragged breath on his chest. Their little cocoon of bedclothes and blankets protects them, bodies wrapped scalp to toes, but he can’t resist a little teasing.

“Maybe I should check.”

He dips one finger, then two, drawing lazy circles around her clit. He nuzzles into her hair, whispering, feeling the rumble of his voice flow from his chest to her trembling arms.

“Maybe I should just get up, find my omnitool. Fix it.”

His thumb presses down, and his fingers thrust inside her—all the little moans she’d been muffling into his skin burst out in a half-strangled cry.

“Don’t,” she says. “Kaidan, don’t stop.”

“Can’t make me,” he chuckles, and she retaliates with a little nip to his neck.

He keeps up the steady ministrations, drawing his fingers in and out of her, watching as her whole body moves in response, twitching, twisting, air forcing out between her clenched teeth. Her eyes are still closed, and she keeps her face buried against his neck and shoulder.

“Janie,” he sing-songs. “I know what time it is.”

“You’re insubordinate,” she says, going for a warning but barely breaking past a desperate mewl.

“You’re incorrigible.”

He shifts again, pinning her beneath his weight, speeding up a little. The air trapped with them in the blankets is thick, tingling, filling his head like the gentle drone of bees.

“More,” she says, less a request than an instruction.

“Open your eyes,” he replies in kind, drifting down to her chest. He blows a stream of cold air across her breast, and she complies.

He holds her gaze as his lips close over a nipple, drawing from her a series of inarticulate moans and gasps. She’s close—he feels it, his own biotics responding reflexively, rushing together like opposing tides slamming into the sea. Her nails dig into his shoulders, and she’s gasping again, taking in just enough air to expel his name, over and over, eyes locked on his, begging with every little exhalation.

He watches the climax break over her face, open and vulnerable—something new, the darkening of her iris, the hitch of breath in her throat, the almost whine of emptiness as his lips release her breast and his fingers slip from her body, and her head falls limply back into the pillow. Her eyelids drift down, fluttery little petals closing over, as he kisses his way up her throat and along her jaw.

After a few minutes, she’s regained her voice.

“You’re going to be punished.”

“Worth it,” he decides, tickling her bare skin with his stubble.


End file.
